The Frigid Test
by blaineandasson
Summary: What's a frigid test? And why is Kurt so insistent on avoiding testing Blaine? Smut ensues. ;  A bit of a Dalton!Verse Fic.


_A/N: Hey guys! So this is an idea that I've been turning over for a while now. It's a **bit** of Dalton!Verse fic, but you needn't have read CP Coulter's Dalton, to read this _(I say bit, because really it's only CP's characters that I've added to this - her characters are just so fantastic that I couldn't think of any other Warblers to include)_. _

_Basically it's a oneshot *blush* I hope you guys like it. Reviews are amazing! -hint hint- _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own and of these characters they're the property of the Glee writers and the amazing CP Coulter. (If you haven't read Dalton, go do it now.) _

* * *

><p><strong>"The Frigid Test.<strong>**"**

Blaine was exhausted. His whole body slumped over as he walked into the dorm. He'd gotten a whole bunch of homework to do that was due tomorrow and two new assignments, on top of the studying he'd already have to do for his mid-term exams. Not to mention all the hardcore Warbler practice he'd have to do in preparation for Regional's. _And_ all this academic struggle was just piled upon his already angsty adolescence love life- which by the way, was not being helped by a certain fair skinned diva. _Ugh._

This, however, was all forgotten, as well as any intelligent thought in his brain as he walked into the Windsor common room.

In the centre of the room were Kurt and Reed sitting cross-legged on the soft carpet, and giggling as the former trailed his index finger down Reed's forehead, continuing down the bridge of his nose until the latter flinched away, giggling again.

Blaine watched mouth agape as his chest tightened. He felt anger, jealousy and oddly betrayal- but his feelings were getting ahead of him, he didn't even know what they were doing yet.

He continued to watch as Reed said "ok, ok, your turn now!" in between their fit of giggles. Then Reed proceeded to trail his finger, just as Kurt did, down the boys' forehead and over his nose before Kurt too, pulled back sharply.

"Oh My Gaga, it feels so weird," Kurt laughed as he wrinkled his nose.

"Do you even _know_ anyone who doesn't move?" Reed asked.

Meanwhile Blaine was flushed and confused, the boys hadn't noted his presence yet, though if what was happening went any further he would be sure to alert them. But what were they talking about?

"The only person I know who doesn't is Santana," Kurt said with a serious look, although his lips twitched suspiciously as Reed stared.

"Ahem." Blaine was sure he jumped about a foot into the air. He quickly whipped around and found two identical smirks pointed in his direction, as Evan and Ethan stood directly behind him. He didn't address them though until he'd made sure that the two younger boys still weren't aware anyone else was there.

"_What the hell _is wrong with you! You scared the crap out of me!" Blaine hissed, once he was sure their presence was not yet known.

The identical twins ignored his question, asking in unison "What are you doing?" They glanced over Blaine's shoulder and their grins widened, if even possible. "What are _they_ doing?" the twins said suggestively.

"Nothing! They're – I- I don't know!" Blaine said frustrated as he turned to look at the friends still laughing on the ground.

The two strange boys shared knowing looks, "Well then, we should find out!" Evan said (or was it Ethan?).

"What? No!" Blaine reached out to grab the boys but it was too late, they had already entered the common room completely with Blaine in tow.

"Oh look, it's Alice and the Door mouse!" they smirked, "What _are_ you doing?"

Kurt looked up from where he and Reed were _still_ erupting into fits of giggles, a little startled, but grinning nonetheless.

"Where doing the 'frigid test'!" he exclaimed.

Blaine perked up a bit at this and he felt as if a weight was lifted from his chest. "What's the 'frigid test'?" he asked.

"You haven't heard of it either?" Kurt said in a surprised tone, "Maybe only girls play this," he mused out loud. Then shook his head and signalled for the new comers to sit down, with them.

"Here, Reed and I will show you." Each boy chose a twin and kneeled in front of them while Blaine watched curiously (no, he was _not_ bummed that Kurt didn't choose him instead...)

Both Reed and Kurt placed their fingers at the top of each boy's forehead and slowly slid their fingers down their faces, "If you flinch away, you're frigid, or so the test says," Kurt said.

Neither twin moved. Not even after Reed and Kurt repeated their actions. Reed began to laugh, "of course! If there was anyone who wouldn't flinch, it'd be these two," as the twins high fived.

Wes, David and Dwight all entered the room at this moment with puzzled looks on their faces, "what the hell are you guys doing?" David asked.

"Yeah. 'Cause if you're testing each other for spirit demons, you're doing it wrong." Dwight pointed out, receiving the usual odd looks.

Soon after however, they too were sitting on the floor, whilst the Twins and Reed did the test.

Kurt and Blaine watched as Wes flinched so hard he fell back off the couch and Dwight karate chopped anyone who attempted to touch him, still laughing as they turned to each other. Kurt who was red from the warmth of the room as well as all the laughter, flushed even darker when he saw Blaine's expectant look. _Does he really want me to-? Oh god._

"Um, I uh, I have homework, yeah lots and lots of homework to do, and you know I-It's getting late. I'll talk to you later then. Okthanksbye!" Kurt muttered.

Blaine watched crestfallen as the younger boy practically ran out of the room and up the stairs (well not practically, he _did_ run out of the room and up the stairs).

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly shut the door behind him once he entered his room, and let out an enormous sigh. That'd been a close one. He didn't think he could handle it when Blaine walked in on him and Reed. Just the thought of touching Blaine so intimately was...he let out another sigh. And the look on Blaine's face! - expecting Kurt to do the test on him next- was just so innocent and clueless; Blaine didn't have any idea, obviously, of the way Kurt felt about him.<p>

Kurt dragged his feet over to his bed and flopped onto the soft mattress face first, his mind reeling, going through all different scenarios of how he would like to test Blaine's 'frigidness'.

* * *

><p>Blaine continued staring at the door that Kurt had just disappeared out of. <em>What on earth was that?<em> Was Kurt that oblivious to Blaine's feelings that the mere thought of touching him shocked and repulsed the younger boy?

He felt like a hand had crept into his chest and was slowly squeezing at his heart. Blaine thought he was making at least _some _progress. They'd flirted and sung with each other, even gone out for coffee a few times. Maybe Kurt just didn't like the way he looked? He considered himself a mildly attractive guy, why would Kurt be so grossed out by him?

His temper started to get the best of him. There was just _no way_ Kurt could've run away like that without a reason, and he had to find out why.

He strode determinedly out of the common room, unnoticed by the other boys, and made his way up the stairs to the dorms. Blaine stopped outside of Kurt's door hesitating for a split second before knocking sharply on the wood.

"Kurt? Open up." he demanded.

"Blaine?" the boy said as he opened the door a crack, blearily eyed and tired, only to have Blaine push it open further and enter the room.

"Are you ok-" Kurt started, whilst Blaine blurted, "Why won't you touch me!"

_Great, Anderson. Very well put..._

"What?" Kurt asked, not seeming to have heard Blaine.

_Oh thank God._ Blaine thought. He took a breath and attempted to calm down. Once his cool demeanour was intact he asked, "Why didn't you do the 'frigid test' on me?" adding a nervous laugh for good measure.

Blaine was trying his hardest to seem nonchalant, but Kurt didn't seem to be convinced.

Kurt's eyes narrowed but his face flushed red, "I'm sorry, I-I told you though, lots and lots of homework to do..."

Blaine stared. It was awkward. He didn't know if he should press on, or just leave. Kurt obviously didn't want to tell him what was wrong, or maybe there really was nothing wrong and Kurt _actually_ had a lot of homework to do. _Did he just make it all up in his head?_

His thoughts were interrupted though, when Kurt spoke again, "I guess I have some time though..."

Blaine blinked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Come on then, sit down." Kurt ordered.

Both boys sat facing each other on the carpeted floor, cross-legged. Blaine watched Kurt's face as he lifted a shaky finger and placed it at the top of his head.

"So you know how it works. You flinch, you're frigid." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded and drew a quick breath as the younger boy trailed his finger lightly and very slowly down the middle of his face, just as he did with Reed; however this seemed much more intimate.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he focused on the feel of Kurt's touch lightly caressing his face. He didn't flinch. Not even after Kurt did it twice more.

Blaine opened his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said dryly, "don't get too cocky yet, there's another way to do the test."

The older boy just cocked his head and raised a brow as Kurt motioned for him to get up.

He led Blaine to his bed and sat him down length-ways.

"Aaah, Kurt?" Blaine asked his heart pounding in his chest (he had no idea how Kurt couldn't hear it).

The boy, ignoring Blaine's question, proceeded to place his index finger on top of Blaine's left ankle - the lead warbler having kicked his shoes off earlier, was now only wearing socks.

Blaine's eyebrows knit together as he watched Kurt confusedly, who seemed to have a slight smile on his face. Kurt looked up and smirked as he slid his finger over Blaine's jeans and along his leg, reaching higher and higher, closer and closer to-!

Blaine felt himself flinch away involuntarily from the boys' touch, his eyes widening at Kurt's grin, that was just positively evil.

Kurt chortled letting out a particularly low husky laugh, and that was _it_. That was all Blaine could take.

He reached out and pulled Kurt's arm so that the boy fell on top of him and kissed him deeply, devouring his lips. The other boy took a moment to reciprocate but quickly thread his fingers into Blaine's curls and pulled him as close as gravity would allow.

Blaine's tongue traced over Kurt's swollen lips, pleading for entrance, which the other boy granted graciously and intertwined itself with Kurt's tongue.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening, and most of all that he'd been the one to make the first move, he really, really tried to not pressure Kurt but- _ohmygod._

The tenor groaned as Kurt's lips trailed their way down his neck, eventually finding the sweet spot between his shoulder and collar bone, stopping to nip and suck at his skin. _How can that even be allowed! _Blaine kept thinking as he let out another low moan.

His hands made their way down Kurt's back and flipped them both over as he attempted to regain control, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Kurt," he breathed.

"So it turns out you _are_ a bit frigid Blaine," Kurt gasped, between kisses, "but I think I can help _fix_ that." He finished seductively.

Blaine just groaned, begging, "_please_ do."

Kurt's hands untangled themselves from Blaine's hair and made their way down the front of his shirt - blazers long forgotten on the floor- slowly unbuttoning each button, until Blaine's impatience got the best of him (_again_) as he literally ripped the shirt off in one go, popping the last few buttons.

"Good job, Anderson. It looks like you'll be needing a new shirt now," Kurt whispered breathlessly, as his hands traced over the defined outline of Blaine's chest, making the older boy shiver.

"mmhnng" Blaine grunted as he, gently (under Kurt's glare)slid the boy's shirt off without damaging it, gasping slightly at the sight of Kurt's milky white skin and dancers' body.

"_So gorgeous_," he mumbled as his shaky fingers fumbled at the button of Kurt's jeans (it didn't help that they were tight, okay?) and pulled them off quickly to reveal the boy's white briefs amongst other things – and boy was there _another thing_.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's flushed face to see his nervous expression and bent down to wipe it clean off his face. There was absolutely no reason for Kurt to feel self-conscious, Blaine was positive he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Kurt was in every way.

He said this out load in a hoarse voice as the younger boy blushed furiously and pounced, attacking Blaine's lips.

The boy's continued to wrestle each other passionately for dominance; and eventually Blaine's pants were airborne, landing halfway across the room as Kurt straddled his hips, kissing and sucking his way down Blaine's torso, stopping above the elastic of his hot pink, silk boxers (and if Kurt's tightening briefs were any indication they effectively seemed to turn him on even more).

Blaine let out a strangled groan as Kurt began to palm him through his boxers and reached out to grip the bed sheets around him for support.

Blaine, already impossibly hard, grew further at Kurt's touch earning a cocky smirk (pun intended) from the young diva and making the older boy moan.

Kurt, however, had other plans and stopped just as suddenly as he began.

Blaine whimpered at the loss of touch and his eyes flew open to fix a wild look on Kurt, "wha-what are you-? Please tell me your not- cause i-it's okay if you are- but _ohmygod Kurt_..." he wailed.

Kurt just shushed him, and bent down to whisper seductively in Blaine's ear, "I want to _see_ you..." Blaine's eyes practically rolled back into his head and he felt as if all the blood was drained from his body, rushing to only one place.

Blaine's hips bucked forward as Kurt attempted to pull his boxers off, making an adorably frustrated noise when they _got caught_.

When Kurt finally got the boxers off, he was...taken aback to say the least, as he took in the sight of _Blaine_.

"Whoa," he gasped as a mischievous smirk crept onto his face, "_Blaine_."

He looked up at Blaine who was fidgeting uncomfortably under Kurt's gaze and bent down to kiss him. Kurt was surprised to find that Blaine was trembling slightly underneath him and had his eyes tightly shut even after they'd stopped kissing.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, "Are you ok?"

"Mm, I'm fine, yeah," he answered, but didn't meet Kurt's eyes and seemed to take a sudden interest in the material of the bed covers.

Blaine couldn't believe he was doing this _now._ He was fine just moments ago! This was it. The moment he'd been _yearning_ for, for the past couple of months. And in this moment; this hot, passionate, intimate moment he was sharing with Kurt, all he could think about was that he had _no clue what so ever _what he was doing_._

What if Kurt didn't like _it_? What if he'd expected better? This was Kurt's first time too, what if Blaine ruined it for him! _Oh shit. _

He continued to fidget, avoiding Kurt's eyes like Medusa's, and his hands still itching to cover himself up.

"Blaine, come on!" Kurt was getting impatient now. Here was Blaine, the sweet, charming, _gorgeous_ boy that'd he'd been longing after for months, _naked_ (boy was he naked...) in front of him, and _**nothing was happening**__!_

"Hey," Kurt pulled Blaine's face towards him, so that he was forced to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

Blaine's heart slammed into his chest at the look on Kurt's face. The younger boy's eyes stared sweetly into his, as a shade of pink crept across his cheeks.

Blaine sighed, "I-I'm..." his eyes pierced into Kurt's, "...I don't know what I'm doing! I've never...I mean, I don't know how to-" Blaine quickly stilled his hands once he realised they were attempting to demonstrate what his mouth couldn't say. He was sure his face was flaming red, and he couldn't remember a time in his life where he'd been this embarrassed. So you could imagine his surprise when Kurt began to laugh.

Kurt tried to smother his giggles, he really did, but Blaine had been just been making the most ridiculously raunchy gestures with his hands without even realising it. (Let's just say, it involved his index finger.)

"Blaine," he laughed, "relax!" earning him a withering glare from the tenor.

The younger boy leant forward and held his lips just millimetres above Blaine's, looking into his eyes, "It doesn't matter to me that your... inexperienced, I-I don't think I'll be able to tell the difference anyway. What does matter though, is that you want this...just as much as I do and-and If you do, then we'll just take it one step at a time."

Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine anymore, his face was hot and he just really wished he could have said that better.

Blaine was horrified. That Kurt was even second guessing his motives, was just alarming. Wasn't he _naked_ for God sakes!

"Of course I want this! I've been wanting this for like the past _year_! You can't even _imagine_ how much I want this.I just- I won't be able to forgive myself if I ruin _it_ for you._" _

Kurt was downright annoyed now. Just –seriously?

"Arrgh, Blaine! When are you going to get it through your –_beautiful_ curls, that I'm not some baby bird that you need protect and look after all the time! I'm telling you that there is _no. possible. way. _that could you ruin this for me. Not if my first time is with _you_, not if my first time is with someone that I- that I'm in _love_ with."

Blaine's heart was hammering in his chest. Kurt, the boy he'd been in love with for_ever _had just admitted his feelings for him. The older boy lay staring for several milliseconds before realizing he hadn't responded yet.

He flipped them over again so that he was on top once more and made quick work of removing Kurt's boxer briefs. Blaine's whole body was on fire and his head was in a daze. The butterflies in his stomach were whipping around all over the place, and his chest just felt _full_ and heavy. Kurt had told him how he felt, and so now Blaine wanted to _show_ him what he felt in return.

Kurt let out a shallow breath followed by a loud moan in surprise, as Blaine bent down and took his length into his mouth making sure to look Kurt in the eyes.

_Oh god, he tastes so good._ Blaine thought as he licked his way up and back down Kurt's cock.

Kurt's hands found themselves in Blaine's hair and were tugging roughly as Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's length covering what his lips couldn't reach.

"Oh-Oh my god, Blaine" Kurt moaned as Blaine's teeth lightly grazed his cock.

Blaine was surprised by how easy it was, it was just natural and _ohhhgod_ he'd never tasted anything this good in his entire life.

His hand continued to pump the bottom of Kurt's length while his tongue circled the head, licking off the pre-come that had gathered there.

Kurt was writhing more and more with each pump of Blaine's hand and was holding onto the older boy for dear life.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _

"_Blaaaaine_, un-gh" Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut and his hands slid across Blaine's bare back as he gripped him for support.

"Blaine I-I'm-"he tried, feeling it was appropriate to warn the boy that he was about to burst into his mouth.

Blaine did nothing however, continuing to suck around Kurt's length, his cheeks hollowing, pausing only to say "_come for me, Kurt_," In a voice that the countertenor would later describe as the sound of pure_ sex_.

And that was it. It was all Kurt could take. Blaine's scent, his touch, his voice, and the feeling that sparked through Kurt's body when he said his name; everything came together to form the most amazing feeling Kurt had _ever_ felt in his life.

"_oooh_ my god, _Blaine!_" He shouted out, fingers digging into the flesh of Blaine's back.

As the aftershocks of Kurt's orgasm died down, he turned to stare at Blaine who had lain beside him and was currently staring at Kurt with lust blow pupils.

"you. taste._ incredible." _He whispered, tongue flitting around the edge of his lips.

Kurt's eyes darted between Blaine's eyes and his lips, practically pouncing on Blaine before delving his tongue into the other boy's mouth, he just wanted to _taste_.

"_Kuuurt,_" Blaine groaned, his hands keep the younger boys' face glued to his.

"_mmm_, you're right," Kurt said as they pulled away from each other, "I taste great."

"Oh my god, Kurt. You can't- you can't just say things like that!" Blaine groaned again, throwing himself back against the pillows that were now pushed again the headboard of the bed.

Kurt laughed, before sitting up again on the bed and reaching out with his forefinger.

"Wha-" Blaine started, before Kurt began dragging his finger down the front of the older boy's body; down the bridge of his nose, over his full lips, down his chest, creeping further and further down until it stopped over Blaine's navel, causing the tenor to let out a cute little whine.

Kurt leant forward again and captured Blaine's lips before whispering in his ear, "you owe me."

"f-for what?"

"for fixing your frigidness."

* * *

><p><em>So...what did you guys think? *anxiously awaits response* Please please please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! <em>


End file.
